


a little loud

by dutchydoescoke



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Humor, Pre-Season/Series 03, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 07:49:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13876428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dutchydoescoke/pseuds/dutchydoescoke
Summary: “God, I love you,” Jace says, a little loud and a lot relieved. Proving his day is continuing to be the absolute worst, the bar chosethat momentto have a lull in the noise, so his grateful comment echoes and causes the majority of the patrons to fall silent.“Wow, Jace, this is so sudden. What will Simon and Clary think?”





	a little loud

**Author's Note:**

> for a prompt fill over on tumblr which was "ways to say i love you #15: loud, so everyone can hear." this nonsense is the end result.

The surprising thing is that he’s sober when it happens. It’s been a long day, made longer still by his damned  _episodes_ , and Jace really just wants a drink.

(He very politely shoves all judgmental voices in the back of his head behind a door that he closes, locks and bars. Alcoholism is the least of his worries.)

His night off had begun with rain that only started letting up when he stepped into the bar, proof that his day is just that bad and not likely to get better. It’s full enough that he has to sidestep a few people to get to the bar, where someone not-Maia is on shift and gives him a disinterested look.

Before he can say anything, a glass appears in front of him and Maia’s standing there, telling the other bartender to go ahead and head out, she’ll take over.

“God, I love you,” Jace says, a little loud and a lot relieved. Proving his day is continuing to be the absolute worst, the bar chose  _that moment_  to have a lull in the noise, so his grateful comment echoes and causes the majority of the patrons to fall silent.

“Wow, Jace, this is so sudden. What will Simon and Clary think?” Maia holds a hand to her heart, eyes wide like a character in a movie, and if it weren’t for the smirk he can see her trying to suppress, he’d almost think she meant it.

Judging by the furious whispers, some of the bar patrons  _did_. Which, really, means Jace has to play along. (And it’s always fun to play off of Maia, even on his shittiest days.)

“I never managed to get over you, I’m so sorry,” he replies, in the sincerest tone he can muster. He reaches out and takes her hand while her mouth twitches, and continues, “I just couldn’t get our hook-up out of my head. How could I be happy with Clary after that?” He does the wide-eyed thing that Clary refers to as his puppy-dog face, usually reserved for asking favors of Alec and Izzy, and kisses her hand with all the showmanship of a circus ringleader. “I love you, Maia Roberts.”

“Oh,  _Jace_.” She sighs it like a character out of the period film she made him watch, barely managing it before they both crack, laughing hard enough that he almost knocks his drink over while Maia’s shoulders hunching up with the strength of her laughter.

It takes them a minute to calm down, Maia collecting herself first, and she points at his drink.

“You spill that and I’ll make you pay for it.” There’s a smile on her face though, so Jace figures she might let him get away with it if it’s an accident. He smiles back, easier than it was before he saw her, but it’s still kind of tight and uncomfortable on his face. “Bad day?”

“The worst. And you’re the best.”

“Love you too, Jace.”

**Author's Note:**

> three Totally Canon facts to go with this fic:  
> 1: maia and jace may or may not hang out in their downtime and it may or may not mostly consist of jace watching maia's favorite movies because "if i'm going to put up with your presence, i might as well choose the entertainment." (not that he minds. he's not sure about blade runner but he enjoyed some of the romance movies.)  
> 2: they do this shit on the regular whenever someone reacts to them being sarcastic little shits. (maia at some point: i hate you. jace: does this mean we're getting divorced? some random tourist warlock: what)  
> 3: jace spending his night off at the hunter's moon is absolutely canon according to the s3 sizzle reel and i take it as absolute gospel, no grains of salt needed.


End file.
